


I'll Protect You

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Murdurphy Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Clarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian, Other - Freeform, Prompt Fill, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke would do anything to protect you. </p><p>Written for an anon on tumblr (@murdurphy.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

“Why did you do it?” You asked, tears streaming down your face. You were tired, hurt, scared...Clarke hadn’t told you anything yet, and you had followed her anyway. You had mud streaked across your face, mixing with the blood and tears and creating quite a pitiful look. You had your fingers intertwined with each other, creating the illusion of Clarke’s hand in yours. You missed her soft touch...it had been so long. You wondered desperately what had changed; With her. With you. With the both of you.

Clarke turned towards you, her blond hair stuck to her face with sweat and blood. She looked at you, taking in your features. Cataloging her love in a thousand different ways...your hair, your nose, your lips, your tongue which darted out to lick your lips every now and then as you stared each other down. All of you was beautiful to her. 

You deserved the truth, but the truth was that Clarke wasn’t sure. She was scared too, but she presented as if she wasn’t. She pretended she was fine, joking, laughing, angry...everything as if it was normal. 

“I...I don’t know,” Clarke replied, though she might have an idea. “I just...I want to protect you.” I need to protect you, is what she meant. I can’t lose you, she meant. I love you, she meant. She had to protect you, because she couldn’t lose you. She had already lost so many people...she had lost everything. Clarke moved closer to you, taking your intertwined hands in her own and looking you in the eye. 

You pulled away. 

“You need to explain, Clarke!” you said, a bit too much venom in your voice. “I’m scared...Please,” you begged, “please tell me what’s going on. Why are we running? Where are the others?” You saw the hurt in her eyes, and softened you voice a little, looking at her, still not giving her your hands. Not giving her any contact at all. “Please, Clarke, I’m scared.” 

The sounds of the forest seemed to cease as you meet eyes with the blond princess. You missed the look of calm that used to reside on her face. She was beautiful, still, but now it was a hardened beauty. It was a pained, and remade beauty. It was still real beauty, but it wasn’t what you had fallen in love with. 

“The truth is,” Clarke began, licking her dry, and cracked lips. “I don’t know where the others are. I have an idea, but I’m not sure. I don’t know where we’re going...I just want to keep you safe, okay?” 

You ignored the underlying sweetness, and insecurity of her statement, though you really wanted to focus on it...let it hold you in it’s arms and tell you that you’re going to be alright. You pushed that feeling away. 

“And where do you think they are?” you asked, trying to keep your voice even though you could feel the growing panic. What if they had all been captured? What if Clarke was wrong on where they were? What if...so many what ifs’. 

“I think,” Clarke said smoothly, “I hope,” she corrected herself, “that they are with Lexa and heading towards the Grounder camp. That’s where I am trying to get us. We need to stay safe.” Clarke tried again to reach for you hands, and this time you let her take her into her arms, resting your head on her shoulder. “I just want you to know, I love you. I just want to keep you safe,” Clarke said again, her breath tickling on your shoulder where your shirt had torn. 

“I know...I love you too,” you whispered, your voice cracking slightly as you pulled away. Your body mourned the warmth lost after pulling away, but you had to get moving. You needed to make sure your friends were all right, and much as clarke wanted to protect you, you wanted to protect her too. 

You walked forward, you hands intertwined with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
